Revamped Rendition
by DaniPotterLovesGod
Summary: COMPLETE REWRITE OF THE NEW WARRIORS! Aelita never had a normal life. Her father was a scientist that created a virtual world and a super intelligent guardian (that betrayed him) to protect it. Then she stayed on that world for five years and aged and lost her human memories. Well, she has her memories back, and now she's a witch. What..?
1. A New Adventure

"Blah" - French/Lyoko Language

"_Blah_" - English

Revamped Rendition

Chapter One: A New Adventure

[June 25, 1995]

Aelita Hopper walked quickly to the point of nearly jogging. She could feel her auburn shoulder-length hair swishing around her shoulders. She climbed up the stairs to seventh floor.

_I have to get there quickly!_ she thought. Just a few minutes ago, she had received a text message. She was needed on Lyoko to scout out a new area of a very little known sector.

Lyoko was a virtual world created by her father, Franz Hopper. Lyoko was made up of five sectors, four of them based on different environments and the fifth on a computer system.

She finally reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and paced in front of it three times. _I need to get to Lyoko,_ she thought as she went. After the last time, she heard light movement in the stone. She stopped and stared as the large door formed before her.

Aelita turned the handle. Inside was a fairly lit room, the light streaming through the windows. In the very center of the room was a massive computer. A tall, metal tube with thick wires running from it to the computer stood a few feet away. The tube was open, revealing its yellow interior.

The redhead strode over to the computer and started typing. She put on the headset and spoke into it. "Jeremie, I'm here."

"That's great! The others are waiting for you on Lyoko in the Ice Sector."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

She finished typing the commands. A few seconds later, she stepped into the tube, the scanner. The doors closed. She closed her eyes as the familiar waves of nothing washed over her.

And then she was floating. She dropped and landed, crouched, on an icy plain. The plain stretched out around her, icy mountains and bridges spread out. The sky was royal blue, and the virtual sea, several hundred feet below, was the same color.

Aelita smiled and glanced down at herself. She was wearing a cream colored loosely fitting and short-sleeved outfit with cream sleeves on her forearms, a maroon shirt with a pink stripe, a maroon and pink skirt, and maroon wraps on her feet and around her legs. On her left, pointed ear, there dangled a green earring. Beneath her eyes were pink markings. Her now pink hair was short, messy, and almost boyish. She hadn't been on Lyoko in weeks. She hadn't seen her friends in person in longer. She especially missed Jeremie…

"Hiya, Princess!" a high-pitched voice sounded. Aelita turned and saw three of her four friends: Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

Odd had blonde hair, all going into a single spike with a purple diamond in the center. He was wearing a purple, sleeveless jumpsuit with a yellow circle on his chest with a picture of a dog. He had yellow kneepads and yellow shoes. One his arms were purple gloves, and his hands were shaped like claws with four digits. A long, purple cat's tail moved behind him.

Ulrich was a brunette boy with messy hair. His appearance was very similar to a samurai's with his yellow tunic, black pants, and gray boots. He had a yellow headband. On his right hip hung a black sheath, which held his katana.

Yumi, the only girl asides from Aelita, had black hair. She wore a black and red tunic with a white floral pattern and a yellow sash with a red string around it. She had red shorts, black stockings, and white wraps on her lower legs and black boots. Some of her short black hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head, and she had white make-up with pink blush.

Aelita smiled. The five friends were together again. She knew that Jeremie wasn't there physically (or digitally), but he was in the real world watching over them.

"Hey, guys!" Aelita greeted, but soon, her smile vanished. Ulrich noticed.

"Aelita, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "You remember what I told you about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, right?" When the others nodded and Jeremie responded, she continued. "It finished yesterday, but it was terrible. The two champions from Hogwarts touched the cup at the same time. The maze, which was the trial, vanished. The champions didn't reappear, though. Everyone was panicking. Finally, about two hours later, they came back, but Cedric Diggory was dead. Only Harry Potter had made it."

There was silence for a moment. Aelita was hoping for some kind of sound, but there was nothing to break that deafening silence.

"I'm really sorry, Aelita," Jeremie finally said. It was obvious that she was gravely shaken. He longed to be with her at that moment. He desired to draw her into his arms. But he was stuck there staring at a computer screen. He was eager for the summer so he could see her again, his pink-haired beauty…

A sudden bleeping drew his thoughts away. Jeremie blushed, suddenly glad that no one could see him. The blush quickly faded though, as he investigated what the words told him. "I'm sorry, but we have trouble in Sector 5. XANA sent some monsters to this room there. That's weird. Why would there be so many monsters?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Yumi decided.

"Right. Here come your vehicles."

Three wire frames appeared before the quartet. Colors appeared around them as they materialized. One of the shapes was a plain silver scooter. On the front was a scarlet circle. The bottom was a perfect circle with enough room to fit two. This was the Overwing.

The Overboard was different shades of purple and seemed like an overly large skateboard. On the bottom were some tiny jets. The whole board was like a patchwork of different pieces of purple metal.

The Overbike was similar to a motorcycle, asides from the fact that it had one enormous wheel and was dark green in color. It had a single exhaust pipe.

The quartet climbed onto their respective vehicles (expect for Aelita, who decided to ride with Yumi). Without a word, they started towards the end of the sector.

Aelita returned to her thoughts. She loved her new school, Hogwarts, but she still missed fighting XANA, as crazy as that thought was. Whenever she thought about XANA, she couldn't help but go to the fact that her father _created_ it. She didn't know why, but she was determined to find out.

Still, Hogwarts confused her. After two years of attending there, she didn't know why she could use magic, or why she was even _going_ to Hogwarts. Soon after she had received a letter announcing that she had been accepted there, she had decided to research other magical schools. Surely, Hogwarts wasn't the only one.

Sure enough, she had discovered that there was one in France, which was where she'd grown up: Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. But why wasn't she going there? She was French, and learning another language was difficult, especially with it being English. She was _much_ better at things like maths and physics. She remembered her father teaching her when she was younger.

Hogwarts was helping her learn, none-the-less, which she loved. She supposed that was why she was sorted into Ravenclaw, the house of the wise and intelligent. She'd made several friends in her house, but she still missed her other friends.

"Guys, there's something wrong." Jeremie's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What is it, Einstein?" Odd asked. Einstein. Her Jeremie was definitely smart enough to be one.

"Either I'm going crazy, or something's going wrong."

"Jeremie, tell us," Yumi demanded.

"W-well, this can't be possible-"

"Just get on with it!" Ulrich said. His eyes were narrowed. It was obvious he was looking for monsters.

"The Scyphozoa's attacking."

In unison, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stopped their vehicles. They stared into the royal blue sky. "But, it can't be," Aelita said, a chill shooting down her spine. She remembered the Scyphozoa. Over the past year, XANA had been trying to steal her memories so that it could escape to the Internet. It finally succeeded just a couple of weeks ago. She still had nightmares about it. The only comforting thought was that her father had brought her back to life after XANA had drained her memories.

"Unfortunately, it is," Jeremie confirmed. "Ulrich and Odd, you two go to Sector 5 and find out what XANA wants there. Aelita and Yumi, the Scyphozoa is due west of your location. Good luck, guys.

Odd and Ulrich glanced at the girls for a second before turning and continuing to the edge of the sector. Aelita and Yumi took off in the opposite direction. It wasn't long before they found a platoon of monsters surrounding a floating jellyfish with a clear, bulbous head, long tentacles, and a person wrapped in those tentacles. They could see him well enough to know that he was a he, and he was glowing red.

There were five Bloks (block-shaped robots with a target on each side and orange, spindly legs), four Hornets, (sickly green creatures with six or seven sets of wings and a target on their foreheads), and a Krab. This monster was a dull red with four long, sharp-looking legs and a flat head and a target on top.

"We found him, Jeremie," Yumi said. She pulled a fan from her yellow sash and threw it at the Hornets. The fan glowed and sliced through two of the Hornets before it circled back to the girl. "But I may need more help!"

"Don't worry about it, Yumi," Jeremie assured. "Back up's right behind you."

Yumi glanced behind her. She was hoping Ulrich or Odd had decided to come back and help, but there was no one. "Are you sure your scanners aren't on the fritz?"

"Of course not. Aelita's your back up."

The girls looked at each other. _Surely not?_ "Jeremie, what can I do?" Aelita asked.

"Just go down and see for yourself!"

"Okay."

Yumi landed the Overwing ten yards from the monsters and pulled her fans from her sash. She threw them both. One sliced a Blok in half, and the other caught the final two Hornets. All exploded into red zeros and ones.

Aelita stood in front of another Blok. What _could _she do? She figured that the most she could do was banish the ground beneath it, but she didn't want to do that until the most desperate time. That power took half of her life points.

The Blok twirled, one of the eyes of XANA facing her. The target shape glowed red. It was going to fire!

She raised her right hand in a futile attempt to block the laser. There was a sudden, unfamiliar noise. She looked at her hand. An orb of pink electricity appeared there. What was it? It flew from her hand and hit the Blok just before it fired. The pink electricity encompassed the Blok before it exploded.

_This is my new power!_ Aelita thought. She smiled. She could finally take care of herself!

She charged two more orbs, one in each hand. She threw them at two more Bloks that had decided to creep up on her. They both hit their marks. This was amazing!

There were only two Bloks and the Krab left, not including the Scyphozoa. Yumi had the monsters occupied, so Aelita turned her attention to the jellyfish. She charged another orb, but just as she was about to fire it, the boy fell from the tentacles. The red aura disappeared as the Scyphozoa floated away.

"No!"

She dispelled the orb as she dashed to the boy's side. He groaned as he opened his eyes. They were both bright green. His jet-black hair was messy, and his fringe was slightly parted, revealing a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead.

Aelita gasped. Not _him_…

The boy stood and straightened his gray jacket and brushed frost off his jeans. A blue tee shirt peeked from underneath his jacket. For some reason, his ears were slightly pointed.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked. Aelita couldn't blame him. Her friends had felt the same way when they had first journeyed to Lyoko.

She heard Yumi gasp behind her. Aelita turned and watched her friend disappear. Only the Krab was left. She summoned another orb and caught the Krab on its leg. It fizzled and exploded.

"You'd better get out of there, Aelita," Jeremie said. The boy jumped.

"What was that?" he asked.

"This is the comm. link."

"Okay… Who are you?"

* * *

On Earth, Jeremie narrowed his eyes. Who was this guy? What was he doing on Lyoko? Maybe it was a trap. If it was, XANA already knew their names, but what if it was a hacker? "I'm Jeremie," he finally said.

"I'm Harry Potter."

Jeremie heard Aelita gasp. "Aelita, what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here," he heard her say.

"Well, here I am," Harry replied acidly.

"But what are you doing here?"

"You tell me!"

"_Harry, calm down!_"

This was a new voice, and it was speaking English. Jeremie arched an eyebrow. He only knew basic English, and the supercomputer wasn't translating it. That meant the person was on Earth in a different place. The language on Lyoko was data, so Jeremie heard it in French, which meant Harry was English. Okay, his head was starting to hurt.

"Who are you?" Jeremie asked the mystery person in French.

"I am Hermione Granger," she replied in perfect French.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked as she climbed the ladder from the scanner room. She stepped forwards and stood next to Jeremie.

"I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: And here we go! The complete rewrite of The New Warriors! Something that I'm going to do is take the word count of the original chapters and compare it to the new chapters.**

**Original word count: 796**

**New word count: 2,277**

**There. I don't know about you, but I think that's _completely_ different from the original. Also, notice how I changed Harry's Lyoko form. I seriously don't like how it was before.**

**Oh, and one of these days, I'm going to write Heartless instead of Monster and TARDIS instead of supercomputer.**

**Anyways, God Bless!**


	2. The Core

"Blah" – French/Lyoko language

"_Blah_" – English

_Blah_ – thoughts

* * *

Chapter Two: The Core

Harry Potter was standing right in front of her. Aelita could hardly believe it. Not that she was finally meeting him, but that he was on _Lyoko_. A _digital_ world. Why was he there?

"Aelita!" Jeremie shouted. She jumped and stared into the royal blue sky. "More monsters are coming after you!" True enough, five Krabs were marching their way. "You need to reach Sector 5. Odd and Ulrich are almost to the mysterious room."

"What about me?" Harry asked. He kept glancing at the monsters nervously as he patted his pockets. He was looking for something.

"_Harry, stay there,_" a girl's voice echoed. Aelita recognized that voice. It had a distinct British accent. She'd heard that voice dozens of times in the library at Hogwarts. "_We don't know what's going on here, and I sent Ron to go find you._"

"Wait, repeat that, in French," Jeremie insisted. Aelita cocked her head to the side. What was wrong?

"I told Harry to stay. We do not know what is going on here, and I sent Ron." Why did the girl do that? Then she remembered; the supercomputer didn't translate English to French or the other way around. The girl obviously knew French. Aelita always spoke French when she talked to Jeremie.

"You did _what_?" Jeremie shouted. Harry winced. Aelita glanced at her feet. _Why_ hadn't she been more careful? It was because of her that they were in this mess. She heard Jeremie sigh. "Okay. I'll launch a scan and search for him. Aelita, you and Harry go to Sector 5."

Aelita grabbed Harry's hand and dashed for the Overwing hovering only ten feet away. She heard the Krabs behind her firing. She watched the lasers land only inches from their feet. The pinkette climbed onto the Overwing and turned as Harry jumped on. She grabbed the handles and willed it forward. It obeyed her as they flew over the sector. Aelita heard Harry gasp at the sudden speed and felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"Okay, why am I hearing English?" Harry asked.

Aelita smiled. She'd been expecting something more demanding. "We're on a virtual world, where everything is made up of data. That includes words. You hear English while I hear French. Jeremie and your friend hear their own language. Right then, she was speaking French."

"I didn't know you knew French, Hermione," Harry shouted at the sky.

Aelita heard the girl, Hermione, wince at Harry's loud voice. "Harry, no need to shout!"

"Sorry." Harry was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Aelita… That name's familiar. Who are you? What is this place?"

"_I know who you are!_" Hermione said excitedly. "_You're Aelita Stones, a Ravenclaw! I've studied with you before in the library. You started coming to Hogwarts in our third year! What are you doing here?_"

"I'll explain later," Aelita said. She slowed the Overwing and stopped it. They stepped off and stood on the ice at the edge of the sector. Before them was nothing but blue sky and blue water. "Jeremie, we're here."

"Okay. Here comes the transporter." Aelita didn't have to wait long. An enormous white orb with the blue eye of XANA descended from the sky. Half of the orb disappeared, revealing white light. It came closer, and the light enveloped them.

Aelita felt the familiar spinning that she'd grown so used to, her stomach never even protested, for which she was thankful. She knew the transporter was flying through the edge of the sector and was entering the fifth one. Finally, at long last, the orb slowed down and stopped. The white light enveloping them vanished as the orb deposited them on the floor.

Aelita watched Harry put a hand to his stomach. She smiled faintly. She still remembered the first time she'd used the transporter. She could still remember that slight queasiness she'd felt.

"What is this place?" Harry muttered as he looked around. The arena was shaped like a hemisphere. The ceiling was dark blue in color. The floor beneath their feet was royal blue with a white eye of XANA, splayed on the floor.

"This is Sector 5," Aelita explained. "It's the center of Lyoko, and where XANA's most dangerous monsters live."

"What're Lyoko and XANA?"

"This world we're in is Lyoko. It's made up of five sectors, and this is the fifth."

"Really?" Harry asked sarcastically. His arms were crossed. "Well now that I have _that_ figured out, _what am I doing here_?"

"But Hermione just told you," Aelita reminded him. She sighed. "I'll explain everything later."

"You'd better hurry," Jeremie said. "Odd's been de-virtualized, and Ulrich is losing life points. The countdown's already started. Hurry!"

Aelita nodded. "C'mon!" The wall of the hemisphere opened, revealing a narrow corridor. Aelita ran. She could hear Harry just behind her. She strained her ears, listening for any sign of trouble. As far as she could tell, there was nothing.

At the end of the corridor was an enormous room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were blue. Random blocks of various shades littered the walls and floor. Here and there were gaps in the floor, revealing nothing but white space.

"Look for a key, or something that looks like a button, like that sign you've been seeing, like-"

"Like that?" Aelita turned and saw Harry pointing above the door they'd just come through. There, at the top of a series of blocks, was the key, which was shaped like the eye of XANA and with the middle sticking out. It was just waiting to be pushed.

"You're down to 2:30," Jeremie warned. "You'd better hurry it up!"

"Well, how do we reach it?" Harry asked.

Aelita ignored him and reached up for the lowest block. She climbed up and jumped to the other one. Her arms were already straining a little. She thanked her stars that Hogwarts was so enormous that she received a workout just going to class. Her only problem was that her arms were weak.

She pushed aside the straining and pulled herself up again. The next block was low enough that she could jump onto it. Finally, after a few more blocks, she reached the key. She pressed it in, and it glowed. She relaxed a little. A door on the other side of the room opened.

A sudden roar broke through her thoughts. She looked down and saw slug-like creatures on spindly legs with brown skin, wide mouths, long tails and the eye of XANA on their foreheads. The Creepers had found them. They were climbing from the floor.

She jumped to the ground and summoned another one of those orbs of pink electricity. _I wonder what these are called._ She dismissed it and threw the orb and caught a Creeper. She threw another at one that was about to fire, but she missed. She dodged the laser and dove out of the way of another. Another orb appeared, but not in her hand, but in _Harry's_.

This orb was bright green. Harry stared at it for a second before aiming his hand at a Creeper and throwing the orb. Bright green electricity crackled all over the monster, before it exploded into red bits of data.

"What was that?" Harry asked. He stared at his hand like it was going to explode. "Why am I doing the same thing as you?"

"You're going _what_?" Jeremie pondered. Aelita heard him typing. "You are! But why? Why are you using energy fields?"

"Energy fields?"

"Aelita, that's your new power. You developed it during your latest stay at Hogwarts. But why does Harry have it?"

There was one Creeper left. Aelita formed an energy field and threw it at the last one. "We'd better hurry before XANA sends more monsters."

"You're right," Jeremie decided. "Ulrich's running low on life points. But _what_ does XANA want to get rid of?"

"Well," Aelita heard Odd say, "maybe it's like that one episode where the zombies were after Doctor Shrank's monster. And then, Doctor Shrank created this huge laser that got rid of the zombies, and-"

"I don't think so, Odd," Yumi chided. Aelita shook her head. Odd was such a goofball.

Aelita ran to the door. Harry was still following her. On the other side was white expanse with the outer shell of the sector on the other side. Harry glanced around curiously. "Is there supposed to be a bridge, or-"

"Now!" Aelita shouted. She grabbed his hand and jumped. Harry yelped and stumbled after her. The elevator they stood on was black in color and supported by rails. Glancing around, Aelita saw what looked like a grid embedded in the inner and outer spheres. This was what the elevator used to traverse the sector. The elevator curled around the underside of the sector. It slowed down and finally stopped as another passage opened. There was bright light emanating from it.

Aelita ignored the brightness and charge through. Past the passageway was a sight that always made her breath catch. The celestial dome was the blue mess of data that created the borders of Lyoko. She always shuddered when she thought of what would happen if she were to fall into it.

The Overwing materialized just off the platform. Aelita hopped on and waited for Harry, who immediately put his arms around her. She laughed to herself. He wouldn't forget that first time. She willed the Overwing forward.

"The entrance is at the south pole of the sector," Jeremie informed. "Hurry up!"

"What are they trying to – er – protect?" Hermione asked. She was having a little trouble with her French.

Jeremie gasped. "It's the core of Lyoko," he finally managed to choke out.

"What?" Yumi gasped.

"So, what's important about it?" Odd asked. Aelita smiled and shook her head. The poor boy was oblivious.

"The core is what holds Lyoko together. Destroy that, and-"

There was silence for a second, possibly Ulrich speaking. Aelita couldn't hear what he was saying. But she could guess what he was saying.

"Lyoko is gone," Hermione finished. "What happens if Lyoko is gone?"

"Then that whole world vanishes, with Aelita, Ulrich, and Harry with it," Jeremie answered.

"_Merlin's pants,_" she muttered in English.

"Aelita, hurry up!"

"I'm there!" At the south pole was an opening oscillating between opening and closing. She would have to time it perfectly. Right as it closed, she sailed upwards, catching it just as it opened.

Aelita and Harry jumped off and glanced up. The room was blocky and blue, and the ceiling was the floor of the arena. Towards the top was an orb of light with a white cube frame around it.

Flashes of red light sailed towards it. There were only a few Creepers scattered around the room. Aelita climbed the stair-like blocks, forming an energy field as she ran. She threw it and missed. She summoned another and hit a Creeper that time.

* * *

Ulrich glanced down from where he stood. Aelita and the new guy – Harry – were climbing the blocks. He had to focus again as a laser burst sailed by his face and nearly grazed his cheek. He instinctively edged away. He heard another laser blast. The brunette turned and blocked. There was another from the same Creeper. Ulrich swung his katana and reflected the beam. The Creeper exploded.

He activated his Super Sprint and hopped to a higher block. A Creeper stood before him, focused on the core. It turned, but before it could fire, it crackled with green electricity. It destroyed the Creeper!

Harry had his arm outstretched, like it had been he who'd thrown that green electricity.

Huh.

This guy wasn't bad.

Aelita climbed up next to him. She summoned a ball of similar electricity, except colored pink, and threw it at another Creeper.

"Not bad, Princess," Ulrich commented. He blocked another laser. There were only three Creepers left. Harry, from below, destroyed another. _Two._

Ulrich turned to block another blast, but didn't notice a second headed straight for him.

"Ulrich!" Aelita shouted. She jumped in front of him and threw an energy field. The Creeper exploded. The laser hit her square in the chest. Ulrich caught her. But she was dissolving into pixels.

"_Aelita!_" he cried.

He could only stare at his empty hands.

* * *

**A/N: Most of the plot is going to remain the same. Other points, not so much. You've noticed (obviously) how I've decided to change the language things. Code Lyoko is French, so all of those characters know French. Hermione spent a few weeks there the summer before third year (I believe). I bet that she would have wanted to learn French while being there.**

**This problem will be solved, but not for a few chapters.**

**I was not expecting this much popularity already! Thank you!**

**Original word count: 735**

**New word count: 2,051**

**God Bless!**


	3. Impossible

"Blah" – French/Lyoko speech

"_Blah_" – English

_Blah_ – thoughts

* * *

Chapter Three: Impossible

Jeremie couldn't stop staring at the screen. He watched as Aelita's avatar card disappeared. It just wasn't _possible_. It _couldn't_ be! Aelita couldn't be gone!

But her missing life points proved true. Aelita was gone.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Jeremie even launched a full scan of Lyoko. _Nothing!_

Ulrich confirmed his fears. "I'm sorry Jeremie. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Ulrich," Yumi immediately reassured. She knew Ulrich would be beating himself up over this. He was the only other one on Lyoko. Asides from that Harry, that is.

Jeremie straightened in his chair. "You should have tried harder!" he screamed into the microphone. Yumi flinched. She'd never seen Jeremie so angry.

Odd stepped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Cool it, Einstein. It wasn't Ulrich's fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's XANA's." It was rare that Yumi saw Odd's serious side. Normally, it was Aelita that calmed Jeremie. But now…

Jeremie sighed and put his head in his hands.

A window appeared on the screen of the supercomputer. Yumi looked up. She gasped.

The image she saw was that from a web cam. In the frame were two girls: one with bushy brown hair and equally brown eyes and the other with auburn hair and dark green eyes. The redhead was seated in a black, plush, computer chair. The brunette stood next to her. They were both staring into the camera.

"Aelita!" Odd gasped.

Jeremie looked at the screen, his eyes wide. But then he smiled. He laughed lightly. "Do you realize you nearly gave me a heart attack?" he asked his pink-haired beauty (well, redheaded actually).

Aelita laughed. It was a beautiful sound. Hermione glanced at her. It was obvious she had no idea what was going on. "Of course!" Jeremie realized. "When you recovered your human memories, you became just like us!"

"How do you mean?" Harry asked from Lyoko. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later," Aelita assured them. "Jeremie, have you found their friend yet?"

The blonde nodded his head. His round glasses slid down his nose a little. He pushed them back up. "Yes. I've tracked him down to the Forest Sector, but he's not answering anything I tell him."

"XANA must have trapped him somehow," Yumi suggested.

"Maybe," Jeremie muttered. He began typing on the keyboard. "Ulrich, you go to the Forest Sector and see if you can find him."

"What about me?" Harry asked. "Ron's my best friend!"

"It's too risky for you. Aelita, could you materialize him?"

"Okay." Aelita looked down at the keyboard on her computer and typed commands. She finished, and glanced away from the camera, presumably at the scanner there. Jeremie could hear the scanner working. Aelita gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jeremie asked.

"Harry didn't materialize!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry questioned. He seemed annoyed.

"That doesn't matter right now," Jeremie insisted. "Ulrich, your Overbike is just below you. Get to the Forest!"

* * *

Ulrich and Harry reached the bottom of the room, where the Overbike hovered. The brunette hopped over the back. The wizard followed, albeit a bit clumsier. Ulrich pressed one of the handlebars and steered the bike downwards, out of the opening.

The screens of data surrounding him never ceased to amaze Ulrich. He heard Harry shift behind him.

"This reminds me of one of my cousin's computer games. Is it really like that?"

"Kind of. Unfortunately, it's more dangerous than that," Jeremie explained. "There is a malicious virus inhabiting Lyoko, called XANA. For whatever reason, XANA wants to take over the world. We haven't figured out why. But what we do know is that Franz Hopper, Aelita's father, created Lyoko and XANA."

"_XANA attacks the earth sometimes,"_ Aelita continued in English, probably for Hermione's benefit. _"When it does, a tower on Lyoko activates. Our job is to go to Lyoko and deactivate those towers."_

"When XANA attacks, it attacks us almost directly," Ulrich said. He steered the Overbike to the eastern data stream.

"Sometimes, it tries to wipe all of Paris off the map," Yumi added.

"But there's no way XANA can stop us!" Odd cheered. Ulrich had the feeling the blonde had pumped his fist into the air. Typical Odd.

The eastern data stream thinned before fading completely, leaving an empty hole in the screens of data. Ulrich soared through. The landscape was completely different. Thin trees dotted the area, most of them stretching from the digital sea to the sky, both of which were light green. The ground was more like a system of paths, all of which were narrow and winding. All of it was green, like grass, but was as smooth as the Ice Sector.

Ulrich landed the Overbike on the ground but kept speeding through the forest. There was nothing like the exhilaration of riding a motorbike, weaving between obstacles. Flying was okay, but racing was better.

"Okay," Jeremie said. "I've traced him forty-five degrees north of your position."

The brunette nodded and turned the vehicle to the left on the next path. The journey was surprisingly calm. There wasn't a monster in sight. He weaved through the trees until he saw an imperfection. This imperfection was blue, brown, and fiery red at one end. It was lying on the ground and proved to be very long. It wasn't just an imperfection. It was a person!

"There he is!" Harry shouted in Ulrich's ear. The samurai winced a little. He then applied the brake and slowed. Just when it was slow enough, Harry jumped off and hurried to Ron's (it could only be him) side. The boy had fiery red hair and wore a blue tunic with brown khaki trousers and brown boots. A darker blue belt hung around his waist. There rested a sheath with the hilt of a sword peeking out.

Ulrich approached more slowly. This was easy. Too easy. He searched the area for anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing. Something was wrong.

"Jeremie, we found him, but this is _way_ too easy."

"You're right," Jeremie confirmed. "Three Tarantulas are heading your way."

Harry flicked his eyes up and caught sight of three rather skinny creatures with four very long and spindly legs, thin bodies, and long noses where the eye of XANA was clearly visible. Six slits above their snouts proved to be eyes.

He summoned an energy field and threw it at the Tarantulas. His aim was off by a couple of feet. He threw another and this time managed to graze the one on the right. It fizzled with green electricity and exploded.

"Harry, I'm programming the Overwing for you. Use it to get to a tower."

Harry glanced back at Ulrich. The brunette reflected lasers with his katana and dodged around others. "What about Ulrich? I can't just leave him!"

"He can take care of himself. Just go!"

The silver Overwing formed just before him. Harry hoisted Ron over his shoulder. He noted that it seemed much easier than it normally would have been. _It must be because of Lyoko,_ he decided. Harry decided to ponder on it later as he dodged a flash of red. He propped the redhead up at the front of the scooter and jumped up behind him. With that, the Overwing sped off.

"Which way to the tower?" Harry asked.

"Keep going north," Jeremie answered.

All was silent for a second before-

_BANG!_

The Overwing shook violently. At the last moment, Harry pulled it away from a tree. The side of the vehicle brushed the obstruction. The Overwing shook again. The silver disappeared. All that was left was a wire frame. Soon, that disappeared, leaving both wizards to fall to the ground. They rolled.

Harry climbed to his feet. Four of those Hornets from earlier circled around him. He glanced behind him. Ron still hadn't moved, and was leaning against a tree. Harry thought the monsters were after his friend. No. They were after Harry.

"I could use a little help," Harry muttered. He summoned an energy field and cast it at one of the monsters, which curled around it.

"Ulrich's been de-virtualized!" Jeremie exclaimed. "You're on your own!"

Harry swore.

* * *

Hermione widened her eyes at Jeremie's statement. Why hadn't Ron awoken? Harry needed his help! Then she realized. There was still one person that hadn't been to Lyoko. "_Send me,_" she murmured in English. "_I can still go."_

"_You are sure?_" Aelita asked. Her French accent was strong. Hermione couldn't believe she'd just noticed it.

"_Ron and Harry need me. You can't send anyone else, can you?"_

Aelita shook her head. "Jeremie, Hermione wants to help."

Hermione heard Jeremie sigh. "We've gotten ourselves this deep. Why not go further?"

"_Step into ze scanner,_" Aelita told her.

"_Will it hurt?_" Hermione knew she sounded childish. She didn't care. All of this was like something out of a science fiction novel. She'd never read one. She'd always thought there was a better use of her time then reading about different planets and aliens of all kinds.

Aelita smiled kindly. "_No. All you need to do is stand still._"

Hermione eyed the scanner. She took a deep breath before stepping inside. She turned so she was facing the redhead. Aelita typed a few commands, and the doors closed. Gusts of air billowed under her robes as the scanner hummed to life. The light of the scanner brightened. She closed her eyes. Even with them closed, the light was so bright.

Her body felt numb. Blearily, she opened her eyes. The forest stretched out before her. The sounds of laser blasts reached her ears. She fell and landed on her bum. She stood. What appeared to be grass wasn't. It was smooth like the metal tube she had just been in.

Another laser burst brought Hermione back to her senses. She turned and saw Harry and Ron's still form surrounded by the monsters she'd heard about. What could she do? She ran a hand through her hair, but the motion was stopped by something soft. She pulled at it and inspected it. It was an arrow with a pink-feathered tail. Hermione reached back and found a bow.

She strung the bow and nocked the arrow. She raised both and pulled the string back to her cheek. She aimed at the Hornet swarming around Harry's head and released the arrow. It sailed through the air and pierced the side of the Hornet. She watched as Harry summoned what she knew to be an energy field and throw it at the injured monster. It exploded.

With that, the duo took care of the other three with little effort.

Hermione knelt down next to Ron. Why hadn't he awoken? Why was he unconscious? She drew Ron's body into her arms. She never imagined it would be so easy to carry the tall and lanky boy.

"The tower's over there," Harry pointed. In the distance, Hermione could see a cylindrical structure almost as tall as the trees. The majority of it was white, but the base was brown and bulbous. Wires ran from them and as far as she could see throughout the sector.

With that, the duo ran. Hermione expected her legs to start protesting, or her breath to become short, but neither happened. Before she knew it, they reached the tower. Now what?

Harry voiced the question. Aelita answered. "All you have to do is walk through it."

Hermione understood. The tower was similar to the magical barrier at King's Cross station. She took a breath (though she really didn't need one) and stepped through the large, brown bulb on the tower.

She blinked open her eyes. Everything was blue and a perfect cylinder. Bright blue computer windows filling with zeroes and ones lined the darker blue walls.

"Hermione?"

The brunette jumped at the voice. She glanced down. Ron's blue eyes were open, blinking confusedly at her. "Where the bloody hell are we? Why are you carrying me? Put me down!"

"Next time you need saving, Ronald, you can save yourself!" Hermione unceremoniously dropped Ron.

"Long story short," Harry said after a roll of his eyes, "we're somewhere else on accident. You fainted, so Hermione carried you."

"I hate to cut the reunion short," Jeremie interrupted, "but someone might be missing you. Aelita?"

"On it!" The sounds of tapping keys reached Hermione's ears. Blue squares floated across her vision. The queer feeling of pins and needles covered her. She blinked. When she opened her eyes, the yellow of the scanner greeted her. The doors slid open. Hermione stumbled out.

"_Aelita?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_Why did Ron faint when he went to Lyoko? Did I do something wrong?_"

"_No. You did everyzing right. Ron is a Pureblood, yes?_"

"_Yes. Why would Ron being a Pureblood have to do with anything?_"

"_Jeremie and I were zinking zat Ron had barely been around any sort of technology of zis kind. As he was sent inside ze computer, his body did ze only thing it knew to do: It shut down._"

"_I suppose that makes sense._" Hermione tried to comprehend it. Maybe – one day – she would. But definitely not today.

Aelita began typing again. After another moment, Ron reappeared, his green face clashing with his flaming hair. He sat against the wall and took great breaths.

The scanner doors closed again. Hermione could hear motors whirring inside. The doors slid open. They were empty!

Aelita's green eyes widened at the lack of a figure. She spoke quickly into the microphone. Hermione could only catch a few words. "Harry, are you still there?"

"Yeah. Something wrong?"

The redhead was silent for a moment. "I don't know yet. Let me try again."

"_How can Harry understand her?"_ Ron whispered to Hermione. His breath tickled her ear.

"_Er – whenever someone speaks into that microphone, their speech is turned into data, which is understood by computers. We were just inside that computer, so that was why we could understand everything said. Now we're outside the computer, so now we don't._"

"_What's a microphone?_"

"_I'll explain later._"

At that moment, the doors slid open again. Again, they were empty.

"Jeremie, we have a problem," Aelita reported. "Harry's still not returning!"

"I see," Jeremie responded. "I'm running a scan. Harry, stand still for a moment." All was silent for a moment. Hermione held her breath. "I finally discovered what the Scyphozoa took from you: It stole your DNA sequence code."

"My what?"

"DNA sequence code. This is basically what makes you human. It's what enables you to return to earth. Without it, you're stuck there."

"_What_?!"

"_What's wrong?_" Ron asked.

"_Harry's stuck there._"

"_Why?_"

"_Later._"

"Just stay in the tower," Jeremie continued. "You'll be fine in there."

"So I'm just going to sit here while everyone else figures everything out for me?"

"_Knowing us, you will not be bored for long,_" Aelita said.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, my gosh. Has it really been since October? I'm not even going to count the months.**

**On another note, thanks for your support! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**

**Original chapter three word count: 517**

**Original chapter four word count: 874 **

**Current word count: 2,480**

**God bless!**


End file.
